emeraldgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Stone
Joseph Stone, or Mr Stone, is a character in Emerald Origins. He is the father of Steven Stone. Backstory Joseph had a child with an unamed woman, who passed away several years later due to unknown circumstances. Upset by the fact that his family life had become torn apart, Joseph became very distant and as a result largely absent from Steven's life. He focussed on his business at Devon to keep distracted and invested in technology to revive Pokemon fossils, perhaps in an attempt to project his wishes to bring back his former partner. This allowed Joseph to bond with Pokemon and give him some hope in life, though unfortunately it did not help him bond with Steven, especially after Steven had come out as transgender which confused Joseph and made him desire a "normal" family even more. Steven would run away, but Joseph continued to keep a lookout for his son to return one day. Emerald Origins HERE BE SPOILERS Joseph is first seen at Rustboro. He is very kind to Wallace, appreciating that Wallace had looked after Steven while Steven was away from home. However he continues to ignore Steven's requests to be acknowledged as a boy and this angers Steven, causing him to leave the room. Before they leave however, Wallace tries to have Joseph understand that he should accept Steven's identity and that the concept behind "normality" should not let their family get torn apart. Joseph agrees with this and contemplates his treatment of Steven. When the weather storm hits Hoenn, Joseph immediately offers refuge at his office for all the children to gather around at. He then later on apologizes to Steven for abandoning him and rejecting his identity, and decides he will finally learn to accept it. Joseph also gives away his Omanyte to Wallace to help aid him in defeating Seymour. When Steven returns to Rustboro, it can be assumed Joseph rebuilds a family relationship with Steven and they now talk on good terms. Pokemon Team (Emerald Origins) helix god Personality Joseph appears friendly and laid-back, and is very kind to children, especially Wallace. He is also quite charitable in letting people stay over at Devon and enjoy its luxuries without expecting anything in return. He does however for a while cling onto "normal" ideals which causes a rift between himself and Steven. While he probably has no issue with LGBT+ people, he did view it as an obstacle in building a family relationship with Steven. However, he does later realize the error of his ways and lets go of this attitude to prove that he does care for Steven. Joseph may not be as relaxed as he lets out though, as he does display some form of social withdrawal after the death of Steven's mother. It is possible he suffered from depression during this period. Trivia Joseph really is his canon name. The Pidgeot in his team even though it's not a fossil Pokemon is based on the fact that he seems to randomly give the player a Mega Pidgeot stone in ORAS. Category:Characters